The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle communication systems and, more particularly, to a vehicle communication system having integrated pre-impact sensing.
A mobile application service provider (such as OnStar(copyright) by General Motors, for example) provides information and services to the vehicles of subscribers from a service center through a vehicle-installed wireless telecommunication apparatus. One type of service provided, in response to a request from a subscriber, is the selection of a specific point of interest from a stored database and the communication to the vehicle of data associated with the specific point of interest in the database. This associated data typically includes identification (name), location data (address) and dialable telephone number. For example, a traveling subscriber may call from an equipped vehicle and request a location for one or more nearby restaurants/hotels based upon the individual taste of the subscriber.
If the call is from the equipped vehicle, the mobile application service center silently obtains GPS or other vehicle position data from the vehicle via the telecommunication apparatus. An advisor receives the subscriber""s request, consults a stored database for the nearest points of interest meeting the subscriber""s criteria, and suggests possible points of interest to the subscriber. If a choice is received from the subscriber choice, the advisor verbally provides identification and location information to the subscriber and, if authorized, places a call to the selected point of interest with the dialable telephone number. The advisor may also provide the telephone number verbally to the subscriber, so that the subscriber may call the point of interest directly via the vehicle wireless telecommunication apparatus at a later time.
Still another feature of some mobile application service providers (such as OnStar(copyright)) is automatic collision notification (ACN), wherein, if an engagement of the vehicle""s impact detection system (e.g., an airbag system) has occurred, the vehicle""s impact detection system controller transmits a message to the mobile application system in the vehicle. In turn, the mobile application system automatically places a call to the service center so that the advisor may take an appropriate action. However, during certain types of vehicle impacts, it is possible that the vehicle""s communication data bus could be severed, thereby interrupting communication between the impact detection""s engagement controller and the mobile application system. As a result, the service center would be unaware that an impact had occurred and would therefore not initiate any appropriate action in response thereto.
In an exemplary embodiment, an integrated vehicle communication system for a vehicle includes a telecommunication apparatus in communication with a vehicle data bus. A pre-impact system is also communication with the vehicle data bus, the pre-impact system further providing the telecommunication apparatus with a signal reflective of a determined imminent impact detected thereby. Upon receiving the signal reflective of the determined imminent impact, the telecommunication apparatus initiates a notification to a service provider if the telecommunication apparatus is not in communication with an impact detection system controller in the vehicle.
In another aspect, a vehicle communication network includes a wireless telecommunication network and a public switched telephone network accessible by the wireless telecommunication network. An integrated vehicle communication system configured within a vehicle further includes a telecommunication apparatus in communication with a vehicle data bus, and a pre-impact system in communication with the vehicle data bus. The pre-impact system further provides the telecommunication apparatus with a signal reflective of a determined imminent impact detected thereby. Upon receiving the signal reflective of the determined imminent impact, the telecommunication apparatus initiates a notification to a service provider connected to the public switched telephone network if the telecommunication apparatus is not in communication with an impact detection system controller in the vehicle.
In still another aspect, a method for communicating an impact event of vehicle includes receiving an indication of an imminent impact from a vehicle pre-impact detection system, and determining a communication status with an impact detection system controller within the vehicle. If it is determined that communication with the impact detection system controller is interrupted, then further initiating a communication to a service provider that an actual impact has occurred.